List of Phoebe Buffay's songs
Phoebe Buffay is known for her somewhat dubious musical skills. They became a popular source of entertainment for her friends and other patrons of Central Perk. Her large array of songs include "Bisexuals", "Su-Su-Suicide", "Sticky Shoes", "Dumb, Drunken Bitch", "Ode to a Pubic Hair (Little Black Curly Hair)", and most famously, "Smelly Cat". Below is a list of songs either played or mentioned by Phoebe in the show. See also Phoebe's Songtexts for the text of some songs. List of Songs Sung in the Show # Confused Favorite Thing - from "The Pilot" # Love Song - from "The Pilot" # Blackout - from "The One With The Blackout" # Suicide and a Snowman - from "The One With The Monkey" # My Mother's Ashes - from "The One With The Monkey" # My Coma Guy"- from "The One With Mrs. Bing" # Babies - from "The One With The Birth" # They Found Their Bodies - from "The One With The Birth" # Lather, Rinse, Repeat (the Shower Song)- from "The One With The Baby On The Bus" # When I Play - from "The One With The Baby On The Bus" # Double-Jointed Boy - from "The One with the Baby on the Bus" # Stephanie - from "The One with the Baby on the Bus" # Terry's A Jerk - from "The One with the Baby on the Bus" # Smelly Cat - Various episodes; see below # Two of Them Kissed Last Night - from "The One With the List" # The Cow in the Meadow Goes Moo - from "The One After the Superbowl" # Grandma - from "The One After the Superbowl" # That's Another Thing That You Don't Wanna Do - from "The One After the Superbowl" # Bisexuals - from "The One After the Superbowl" # Crusty Old Man - from The One Where Dr. Ramoray Dies # Endless Love - from "The One With The Giant Poking Device" (duet sung by her and Chandler after he broke up with Janice) # Sticky Shoes - from "The One With Phoebe's Ex-Partner" # Jingle Bitch - from "The One With Phoebe's Ex-Partner" # Crazy Underwear - from "The One With Ross' Thing" # Sixty-Six Colors of My Bedroom - from "The One With The Jellyfish" # Dumb, Drunken Bitch - from "The One With The Cat" # My Sticky Shoe - from "The One With Joey's New Girlfriend" # Parading Goats - from "The One With Joey's New Girlfriend" # Papier-mâché Man - from "The One With Joey's New Girlfriend" # Little Tiny Tarzan - from "The One Where Chandler Crosses The Line" # Christmas Song - from "The One With The Girl From Poughkeepsie" # Little Fetus - from "The One With The Embryos" # Little Black Curly Hair - from "The One With Ross' Denial" # Two Heart Attacks - from "The One That Could Have Been, Part 2" # Addicted To Pork - from "The One With Monica's Thunder" # First Time I Met Chandler - from "The One With Monica's Thunder" # Whenever I Get Married - from "The One With Monica's Thunder" # We Thought Phoebe Would Leave - from "The One With Monica's Thunder" # Who Will Perform The Ceremony? -from "The One With Monica's Thunder" # Ross Can! - from "The One With Monica's Boots" # Argentina - from "The One With Rachel's Dream" # The Woman Smelled Like Garbage - from "The One With Rachel's Dream" # The Food In Javu - from "The One With Rachel's Dream" # Swedish National Anthem - from "The One With The Fertility Test" # Emma - from "The One With The Cake" # When The Sun Comes Up - from "The Last One" # Don't Let Love Fly Away - from "The Last One" Mentioned # "Salt Water Taffy Man from "The One With The Chicken Pox" # "Pepper People" from "The One With Joey's New Girlfriend" # "Pervert Parade" from "The One With Ross' Inappropriate Song" # "Ode To A Pubic Hair" from "The One With Ross' Inappropriate Song" (It is reasonable to assume that this is the official title of "Little Black Curly Hair" from "The One With Ross' Denial") # "You Suck!" from "The One With Rachel's Dream" # "The Ballad of the Uncircumcised Man" from "The One With Rachel's Dream" # "Shut Up and Go Home" from "The One With Rachel's Dream" # "Su-Su-Suicide" from "The One With The Baby On The Bus" Smelly Cat Smelly Cat first appeared in the second season episode "The One With The Baby On The Bus" where it was revealed to be Phoebe's most popular song. At the end of the episode she teaches Stephanie, played by guest star Chrissie Hyde, to play the song. In "The One Where Eddie Moves In" Phoebe makes a professional recording of the song for possible commercial release, though her voice is replaced by a more talented singer. A short video for the song also appeared in this episode and is included in full as a bonus feature on the second season DVD set. In "The One With Phoebe's Ex-Partner" a character played by guest star Elizabeth Daily uses the song as a jingle for a cat litter commercial. In the fifth season episode "The One With Joey's Bag" Phoebe meets her estranged father, who reveals he sang a lullaby to her when she was a child, called "Sleepy Girl", which has the same melody as Smelly Cat. The "Smelly Cat Medley" track on the Friends Again soundtrack, credited to Phoebe Buffay & The Hairballs (featuring the Pretenders), features a recording of the scene, and then a new, more artistic recording of the duet between Hynde and Phoebe. Hynde then launches into a hard-rock version with new lyrics. The song became so famous that a group of Portuguese comedians had elected Gato Fedorento (Smelly Cat in Portuguese) for their show's name, claiming they were fans of Friends. Also when meeting Mike's parents, she sings it to them during dinner because nobody had spoken in seventeen minutes in "The One With Ross' Inappropriate Song". External links * Video compilation of most of Phoebe's songs Category:Friends Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10 Category:Songs